Kai Eternity Jr.
Kai Andersen Eternity Jr. '''is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only character developed and created by '''amatoresx and MeredithAgnesPoe '''as a joint project between the two, however because of the latter's prolonged absence on the site, the former has taken up the role of being the current character's creator. Though he is the son of the current generation's '''Gerda and Kai from the Danish fairy tale The Snow Queen (written by Hans Christian Andersen), Kai himself isn't bound to any particular destiny and instead is fated to fulfill a minor role of any sort in the story. He is currently attending his Legacy Year (otherwise known as his second year) at Ever After High in the kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Lauris Blomst. As a student in his Legacy Year, Kai is a fellow classmate of the official cast and therefore has bore witness to the Rebel Movement. Deeply inspired and moved by the plight of the rebels, Kai himself feels strong sympathy and shows immense support for the movement and subsequently finds himself aligning as a rebel. His reasons for rebelling against his destiny is more rooted in his personal desires, as he truly doesn't want to fade in the background as a minor character and instead desires to be a major part of something big. Yes, it's a rather selfish reason for rebelling, but Kai has never been the most selfless person to walk the Earth. Easily irritable and quite restless, Kai is a rather deepy-troubled teenager who is prone to feeling envious of others. He expresses a strong and desperate need in wanting to apart of something big and major, so he often tries extremely hard to make himself seem like a individual worthy of one's attention, though he ends up royally failing in his attempts to seem cool. Needless to say, Kai is sort of a''' loser', but he's '''pitious' and adorkable enough to somehow be able to maintain a close circle of friends who like him for him. He's rather wordy in conversation and is especially quick to exercise his snarky humor through his words. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence TBA Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA Characteristics 'Personality & Traits' TBA 'Physical Appearance' TBA 'Hobbies & Interests' Blogging TBA Creative Writing TBA Cryptozoology TBA Knitting TBA Fairy Tale - The Snow Queen 'How the Story Goes' TBA 'How Does Kai Come Into It?' TBA 'Opinions on Destiny' TBA 'Parallels' TBA Name Pronunciation: KYE ahn-DER-sahn EE-ter-NIH-tee (Kai Andersen Eternity) info about first name info about middle name/patronymic (if this oc has one or several; if not remove this part) info about surname(s) Education TBA 'Class-ics Schedule' TBA Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA 'Hextracurricular Activities' TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' Quotes Trivia TBA Category:The Snow Queen Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:Characters Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Secondary OCs Category:MeredithAgnesPoe Category:MeredithAgnesPoe's Original Characters Category:Work in progress